Reading I'm Not Crazy
by Winged Beauty 16
Summary: CHB's mood is low and sad. The fun, safe haven is dreadful,lazy and like a jail. Why? Because Percy is gone.So Apollo sneaks off Olympus and travels to CHB's camp fire with a box. They didn't know that they would find a little book,on Percy, in it. Will this cheer them up? Or will it make them miss him more?What happens when an unknown person starts to brighten things up? Who is he
1. Suck it up, don't make him kick your ass

**Hello, you must all be thinking "She's starting another story? How crazy is she" But I can tell you I'm not. This idea popped into my head and all the chapters will hopefully follow the updates of my other story "I'm not crazy". It is just I'm not crazy being read around camp half-blood's camp fire when Percy is missing. I hope you all like it and review! On with the story and enough of my ramblings. **

3rd person

It was a normal night around camp half -blood's camp fire. Or as normal as it could be with war at the horizon and everyone worrying about the camps leader, friend, boyfriend in some cases, cousin, brother, owner, best friend, frienmy, enemy, Anker, son of the sea god, hero, idol, and so much more is clueless with no memory in the Roman Camp. The fire was a dim green and was barley a foot of the ground . There were no smiles, laughs or kisses. It was quite as everyone was eating their smores listening to the Apollo cabin sing in low, cheerless voices. All this would be different if Percy was here, but he's not, so it is like this and no one likes it. But this was normal for camp half-blood since Percy disappeared. It was sad and depressing that a camp as lively as this was this sad. But it would all change soon. All because a big golden light flashed through the camp and all the camp was found on their knees bowing for the first time in months.

A god had come to visit hem, breaking Zeus rules no doubt. But a god was here and that brought the camp fire up, but not like it would if Percy had returned. "Apollo" some of the senior campers gasped. Annabeth, being the leader for now, and the most experienced with gods, (Hey she was Percy's best friend for like 5 years) stood up first and began to speak in a voice that made anyone cower in fear, but Percy. "Apollo, she said in a harsh tone, "Why are you here?" You should be on Olympus" "Dearie I see why Percy picked you, Feisty, but this camp is way too sad and we all know Percy would hate it. Heck he would beat all you sorry asses for making this camp dull and taking away the fun and learning experience for all the new camper!" Apollo said this looking sternly in the eyes of the entire older camper, Percy's close friends. It made them shivers and thinks. Apollo was right Camp Half-blood was fun, happy, a safe haven but they were making it the opposite. But how could they fix it? "I know I'm right" Apollo said cutting daggers into their thoughts, Apollo continued "But I can fix it, I have a package, Hermes gave it to me to deliver. " All the campers stared wide eyed at the package, fun! Annabeth was confused, how was this package opposed to cheer them up? Annabeth spoke her mind and many campers started to agree with her. Apollo took this as the golden time to talk and started to speak, " Percy's friends, do you remember when Percy went to Therapy before the titan war?" There were many snorts as they were dragged into this that. Apollo smiled and cheerfully said "well that's great because I have what was going on in Percy's mind then and what was said between him and the doctor. I thought you could read them to get a better shot at happy. Now you can hear more of Percy's comments and jokes that almost got him killed" Apollo smiled and then disappeared. A package fell on to Annabeth lap and she picked it up and examined it. "Should we read it she asked?" her voice hoarse from all her crying. "YES" the camp cried, Percy friends and family bring the loudest. Annabeth stood up from her seat at the Poseidon's table and went to the front stage. She sat on the edge with her feet and legs dangling over the side, something her and Percy did often. Annabeth cleared her throat and began to read.

**Percy's pov**

"We get to go into Percy's mind!" Travis Stoll cheered. "Think of all the blackmail" He and his brother got dreamy looks on their faces and went into lala land. They didn't return to the present until Katie Gardner slapped them each across the cheek with painful force. "Shit" they yelled in union. Katie smiled in satisfaction and went back to her seat motioning for Annabeth to continue. Annabeth gladly started to read smirking at the sight of the Stools nursing their cheeks. The younger, newer campers stared at them in aw, while all the older campers had small smiles on their faces; things are going back to normal.

**Chiron said I was going a little crazy**

"A little crazy" Thalia snorted, "Kelp Head is 100percent crazy!" She laughed and soon Nico joined in on the laughing. Soon everyone was laughing at the hero, but his friends wished he was here to give a witty comeback that would make them laugh for days. Annabeth cleared her throat and all attention was on her and she started reading again.

**with this entire beat Cronus, save the world, complete the prophesy stuff. **

All the campers not in the titan war gasped, the sounded bad.

**I mean that's totally wrong, I just might of snapped at Clarisse and broke a couple of her bones. **

"and it bloody hurt" Clarisse complained.

**That is not crazy, but here I am sitting in a therapist waiting room because Chiron thinks it's for my greater good.**

Katie sighed. Percy had no greater good. Everyone else did but he didn't, his greater good was the worlds greater good. As much as she hated it, it was true. He was always the hero, voluntary or not. But he always did it. She sighed again wishing he didn't have such a hard life.

**I started tapping my foot making this really annoying sound that was getting on everyone's nerves. I could tell because of the angry looks from the four others in the room. **

"Of course they had angry faces" Piper yelled. People, Cough, Cough Annabeth, Cough, Cough, glanced at piper, how did she know what Percy's annoying sound sounded like? Piper may not know Percy but she knew the sound. Leo made it all the time and it drove her up the wall. Piper, finally get uncomfortable with all eyes on her she decided to stop it. "Leo" she sated simply and everyone nodded and under stood. No charm speak needed. But it left Piper wondering how much alike Percy and Leo were?

**A nurse with long, shiny pink hair and blue eyes came out of the padded door with a clip board. She had massive, un natural looking boobs and could not of been over 16. **

"Ick." Drew yelled. "What is she thinking" Everyone looked at her, and sure enough she had huge, plastic, boobs, Bright, dull blue eyes and bubble gum pink hair. Everyone sighed and then stifled giggles. Lacy handed Drew a mirror and Drew screeched breaking everyone's eardrums. Drew rushed off to her cabin probably to change her looks completely.

"**Wow" I thought. "you do not see that every day" She looked around like a animal stalking their pray. **

Thalia huffed. "There is nothing wrong with hunting animals"

**My hand itched towed riptide hoping the lady was not a monster. I was**_** so**_** not in the mood to fight. Her lips opened as she called out "Percy Jackson, Dr. Micstuffins is ready for you" I did the un-expected **

Kissed her!

Raped her!

Hugged her!

Screamed!

Hugged a man!

Ran!

Shit and pissed your pants!

Everyone started yelling things out, none realistically. Annabeth, having enough of all the nonsense, simply shouted "he started to laugh because of her name." No one believed her, that could never happen. Chris replied to Annabeth "That will never happen" Annabeth just smiled at him and started to read again .

**and started cracking up. The name was sooooooo funny. **

"Told you so" Annabeth declared and the camp starred at her in shock. "You cheated, You read ahead." Leo yelled claiming that was unfair. All Percy's and Annabeth's friends glared daggers at Leo, until surprisingly Clarisse came to defend Annabeth, "Prissey may be stupid, fat, ugly, weak, a show off, rude, a disgrace, a.." her boyfriend, Chris stopped the insults and told her to get to the point. "I mean" Clarisse started again,"Prissey means everything to Owl Head over here and vis versa, They know each other better then they know themselves. So I speak for a lot of people when I say, Annabeth knew that before we started reading this section" Annabeth gave a grateful nod to Clarisse and motion for people to stop glaring at Leo. "Sorry" Leo whispered and then he bowed his head in shame. Piper patted his back and then whispered something in his ear. As on cue he sat back up with more energy than ever. Now everyone was smiling and Annabeth found this the right time to continue reading.

"**Wow the names people come up with these days" I thought to myself as I mentally shook my head. I stopped laughing feeling all the people in the room's eyes on me;**

"Why? Does it bother you?" Jason asked in a sarcastic tone. A bad one, not like Percy's fun loving one. Everyone, including Piper and Leo glared at him. Jason shrunk back at the sight of the glares. He would have to be more careful on watching what he said. All he knew it was ok to insult Percy because everyone was doing it, but it turns out you need a pass for it.

**I am fairly certain one whispered to another "he really does need to be here" that was so so so rude cause I could easily kill both of them.**

"Of course he can!" Nico screamed like the little kid he was. "Percy can kill and take over the whole wide world if he wanted to!" Nico was jumping up and down at the end of his speech. It reminded Thalia, Grover and Annabeth of the hyper little kid Nico was back when they first met him. "We are so happy Percy isn't evil" Thalia muttered under her breath, hoping no one heard her. But many people did and shivered. They would all be dead in 5 minutes at most

**The pink haired lady called my name again and I followed her. **

"What the Fuck!" Thalia yelled, "She could be a monster" Thalia was worrying for her cousin. This lady was mad! Eyes were on Thalia as rapidly bit her finger nails in worry. Newer campers were shocked about how much she carried, but older campers remember the good old times when TRK would fool around and protect each other's in the funniest ways.

**What? She gave me a loly pop. **

"Oh" Thalia stated, "Carry on and bring me a loly pop." People stared at her wondering what was wrong with her. She was freaking out and now she was fine because Percy got a loly pop.

**Sucking on my loly pop I followed the pink headed mutt into an all-white room. **

Laughter rang through the camp.

**Yes that is what I'm gonna call her. Because she has a pug like face and pink hair. The pink headed mutt told me to sit. **

"Sit doggy, sit" Travis yelled to one of his younger sisters. The sister obeyed with a scared face.

**She pointed to a white chair. I sat and sank into It, the chair was seriously soft.**

"kill softness, Kill it" Nico screamed, causing many to panic. Nico glared at all the looks and started to whistle and turn his head left. Annabeth was really worrying about Nico something was off about him ever since Percy disappeared.

**I waited for a little and then a lady came in. she had a mob of curly white hair.**

"That lady so needs to die her roots, tips, ends, middle and well everything. Chesnutt would be a nice color for her maybe with…." Lacy mused until Annabeth cut her off because frankly no one carried about the lady's hair _issues._

**She also had crooked yellow teeth **

"She needs to floss, brush, shine, brush more, floss again and whiteanized" Michelle from the Aphrodite cabin exclaimed in a "tisk, tisk" voice. The camp let this soak in and after a minute all Athenian children started arguing that Whiteanized not a word. Disagreements were herd around camp as the word whiteanized was a word, but it was all stopped when a quiet voice said "yes." All mouths stopped as all the eyes searched for the source of the voice. Soon, all eyes were turned to Annabeth, the one that claimed that whiteanized was a word. Malcolm looked at his sister in worry and took out his dictionary, something must be wrong; Annabeth was never wrong. In a flash Malcolm alleged that whiteanized is not a word. Mouths dropped and eyes were as big as plates, Annabeth was wrong. Annabeth looked up and faced the camp, her face was tearstained and her eyes were red. Her lip was quivering as she verbalized, "Call me wrong all you want" She paused as to add suspense and then continued with a shaky voice "but that word is a word, for it was said often and was told to Cronus in the final battle," she got odd stares at that; "it is a word that has been written down in something more important than a dictionary." Que gasps; "It was recorded in Percy's book." Percy's friends looked at Annabeth in agreement and everyone else looked puzzled. Thalia stood up seeing Annabeth could not explain this without breaking down. "Percy started this book, like a dictionary, and wrote down all words he liked, thought of and made up. He did it in a quiet and organized fashion; it was funny, embarrassing, truthful, interesting, and downright Percy. He showed it to only those he trusted and if you saw it you knew Percy loved you and trusted you. The book was a big part of Percy and went missing with Percy. The book only told the truth and whiteanized was in it, so it is a word." Thalia finished and sat as Nico stood up. "That is the final word" he sat and he, Thalia, Annabeth and all Percy's close friends glared at anyone that tried to deny the fact.

**and long fingers with even longer finger nails. Her eyes were a very dark brown that was almost black. The lady gave me a crooked and evil looking grin and stuck out her hand. Being the gentle man**

"Percy's no gentle man," Travis said "I remember the time when he stole my blow torch to…." He cut himself off as Katie and Annabeth glared at Travis, daring him to continue the memory. Travis shrunk back in seat and hid behind his brother, Conner. "You will tell me latter" Katie threatened just before Annabeth continued to read.

**I am I slowly took her hand and shook it. **

"Good job prissy" Clarisse said with a playful tone, as she was talking to a dog.

**I tried pulling back and my hand was stuck. My nose cringed at the thought of what made it stick as I yanked back my hand as hard as possibly. Which is really hard. **

"No dugh" Thalia and Nico sang in union

**Ask my cousins. **

People gave them wired looks, as they predicted what was gonna be said next. They both shrugged and rolled their eyes, they were close to Percy. They could predict all of his next moves, minutes before he knew them.

"**I am dr. Micstuffins." I held back a laugh as she said her name.**

"That's not like him" Grover said. "He is never polite to anyone. I wonder what made him change him mind for that creep" he was ignored as Annabeth continued.

"**Percy" I replied in a short and simple matter.**

"Again not like Percy, he loves to talk." Grover said and this time he was not ignored. People –Percy's friends- look concerned, this was not at all like Percy. Something was wrong.

**I was starting to sound like Fang. **

"Who the hell is that?" most of the camp yelled. Actually all of the camp. "Wait" Annabeth said, "Maybe this will explain. "

**That's not good. "Lets get this started" doc said. "Fine" wow more fangness.**

"Who is fang?!" the camp yelled again. Lacy, took out her laptop, the one no one knew she had, and looked up fang. "140,000,000 web sites came up, 30,900,000 images, 65,700,000 videos, 11,500 news, 56,300 shopping places, 2,190,000 books, and 6,580,000 blogs," she announced1q`. The camp groaned, "But he is a Maximum ride character, a famous book series." Lacy said to the camp when she finally took her eyes of the screen of her laptop. "Maximum Ride" Annabeth pondered out loud. "I have been meaning to read those, I heard they were good. But I never expected Percy to have read them"

**I really am starting to sound like him. **

"What does he sound like" was the thought going through many people's heads.

_**Doc. Why are you here**_

"To kill you. Why else." Nico stated; people ignored him.

_**Percy-My uncle told me to be here**_

"My dad__didn't tell him to go" Thalia and Nico screamed, kinda offended. "No." Annabeth said to them "It's Chiron, he always says for mortal stuff like this he is our Uncle." She finished in a dugh tone and Thalia and Nico looked down, beet red in embarrassment. They forgot that little detail.

_**Doc. You listened to him?**_

_**Percy-Of course. Why not?**_

"Yea, why not?" Travis asked confused. Everyone listened to Chiron in the end of everything. Even him and his brother. He was the only one they ever listen to, besides Percy. But that's it.

_**Percy- Where'd you here that myth? The library?**_

_**Doc. Yes. Why?**_

_**Percy- Cause. All lies are found in the library. **_

No. Libraries are truthful! I love books and books are found in libraries. Those are some of the angry mob chants you could hear from the Athena table. Annabeth continued reading before they could get any ideas on how to kill Percy. She liked her boyfriend alive.

_**Doc. Who told you that?**_

_**Percy- My dad.**_

"Of course he did, Uncle P is such a jokester! Love that about him" Thalia said, she had this mist in her eyes, it looked like she was lost in memory land. She, Percy, Uncle P, and Nico were and are really close. Nico bobbed his head along. He totally agreed with Thalia's comment.

_**Doc. And you listened. You never thought he was lying to you?**_

_**Percy- No of course not. And if I did I couldn't tell him.**_

_**Doc. Why?**_

_**Percy- He would blow me up.**_

"Sure he would" Clarisse said dragging out each syllable in a sarcastic way. "Lord Poseidon would never blow up his favorite son" Chris took a minute to think to find a way to prove his girlfriend wrong. What she said couldn't be true. Gods, if they get really pissed will blow up anything and anyone. Conner, though found words to speak before Chris, so he took the silent seconds to talk. "This was before the titan war Clarisse, Percy and Poseidon weren't as close then. And as sure of each other." People looked shocked at him, this was the first intelligent thing he's said. Piper spoke for everyone as she said, "Conner that was intelligent. Are you feeling ok?" By the end of her phrase she sounded concerned. "I can contain smarticals when I want to" Conner said, defending himself, badly at that. "Yeah, we all believe that." Piper replied to him sarcastically, everything was better. He was stupid now.

_**Doc. That's not true…**_

_**Percy- Yes it is. He would take his Trident and blast me with his Awesome sea powers**_

_**Doc. He has a Trident? He must be an actor. **_

_**Percy- No he's a god **_

_**Doc. He can't be; gods don't exist **_

"BOO" Leo shouted, Annabeth stopped reading and glared at him. She finally got everything quite and he ruined it. "What was that" Jason asked, "It was to quite for my liking" Leo said as it was obvious. Leo, finally noticing the glare shivered. Many of Percy's friends smirked, if he thought Annabeth's glare was scary; then wait till he saw the king of glaring and sarcasm himself glare.

_**Percy- Don't tell him that, He thinks he's all immortal and is the only thing keeping the sea alive! (A.N. maximum ride anyone?)**_

"That's a funny was to say that idea" Malcolm muttered

_**Doc. Okkkk. So what's his job? Is he rich?**_

"No he's as poor as a Santa's evil twin" Thalia said. People gave her odd looks. She shrugged them off and declared "Quest number 3." People now understood, they have either heard the story or knew that all of Percy's quests are odd.

_**Percy-Dugh he's rich! He's the king of the see? God remember? He has no real mortal job**_

_**Doc. There are no such things as gods. Get over it kid!**_

"He is so not going to like that" Nico said. Percy hated to be told off.

_**Percy- YES! There are! You get over it! More than half my family are Greek GODS! GODS! Did you hear me lady! GODS!**_

'He didn't hurt her!" Thalia complained. Annabeth on the other hand, was beaming. "Thalia, that's good. This means Percy is learning to control his temper." "fine" Thalia knew it was a good thing, but it was so funny when he blew up at someone. But not her; she hated it when it was her.

_**Doc. Okkkkkkkk. Gods, so tell me about theses gods**_

_**Percy-fine**_

"He agreed" many people said shocked. Something was wrong or Percy had a plan. It was most likely the second and it was defiantly going to be bad if it was.

_**Doc. Are you going to do it?**_

_**Percy- Yes.**_

"sure" the syllables were dragged out and dripping with sarcasm, but the voice was un identified. Annabeth just continued, the voice was not important.

_**Doc. When**_

_**Percy- Now**_

_**Doc. Your stalling**_

"Yup, the plan of ultimate annoy."

_**Percy- no**_

_**Doc. Tell me**_

_**Percy- jeash , lady I'll do it**_

"Yes do tell" Katie pronounced, Travis stared at her in an idiosyncratic way, "What, I wanna know what he has to say about them"

_**Doc. NOW**_

Annabeth stopped herself and announced "I am starting to read Percy rant. I want no interuptions. If I get any, whoever spoke while I was reading and the person or persons that interrupted will feel my wraft and my sorrow. Percy is not here to stop me so I will have no Mercy.

_**Percy-k. Well Poseidon is my dad. He's great and all but I never get to see him. I miss him but I could never tell anyone that and I have a half-brother triton and he hates my guts. So does my step mom, she blames me for being born! I mean I can't control that I was born! And my two Uncles Zeus and hades have like tried to kill me many many many times. Is sooooooooooooooo annoying and my family is messed up because like some of the most powerful people in the universe are my cousins and hate me. Ares is so rude I mean I beat him in a battle when I was 12 and now he holds a grudge for like 4 years. And artemis doesn't need to hold grudges on all men. I mean I am a boy and she hates me! Rude much!**_

"Interesting way to put it." Thalia said. "But it's true." Nico said. Annabeth glared. She wanted to read without stopping. Nico and Thalia did the zip my lips motion **(pm me if you don't know what it is, pm me and I'll explain) **and shank back in their seats. They did not want to feel Annabeths, no mercy wraft.

_**Doc. Great, your times up**_

**The doctor gave me a slip and smiled as she led me to the door. She gave me one of her crooked smiles **

Like a cats was a thought going though many head. No one said it out loud, Annabeth was scary.

**and told me " see you next week." I was confused why because I thought this was a one-time thing and all. **

"I only had a one-time thing!" Thalia chanted, sticking her tong out. "You do realize that Percy can't hear or see you." Jason said, amused. Thalia stuck her tong out at Jason, and Jason stuck his back. He finally felt like he was his sister's real brother, Not Percy or Nico. But people that really knew her, Nico, Annabeth, saw Thalia express a pained look. She and Percy did the tong thing a lot.

**So I walked out the door and read the slip**

**You seem slighty more insane then we thought so you are now signed up for state paid sessions because we don't want you threating other new yorkeions. See you there so we can maybe make you mental again!**

"Isn't that nice" Clarisse teased. "That Doc. Is so right with the Prissy is insane thing" Laughs were heard around the campfire, even Annabeths. Many were stunned; this was a real life real happy Annabeth laugh. One that was used to always be heard around the camp; when Percy was here. Everyone guessed hearing Percy's thoughts and the demigods teaseing him made it feel like he was here. It was good for everyone and her health.

**What the hell? I can't go back there it's Scary! **

"Percy Jackson is scared of something! Gasp!" a little girl, Sarah, from the Apollo cabin asked. A lot of the newer, younger campers were in disbelief; Percy was a fearless, powerful myth hero. "Yes sweetie" Annabeth said in a motherly voice. "Percy is not fearless; he has fears just like you." This made many of the brand new campers happy, their hero was like them.

**Ughhhhhhhhhh! What did Chiron get me into?**

"A-lot" Was heard around the campfire. Chiron camp cantering in to the mess hall and told everyone to go to bed, everyone obeyed and headed off. Some of the older campers stayed back, watching as the others went to bed. There was a silence as all of Percy's friends shuffled awkwardly, trying to make conversation. "Ummmmmmm. That was interesting" Nico said, choosing his words carefully, not wanting to upset anyone. Everyone was on the verge of crying. Hearing all this was painful, knowing that Percy was gone. Katie nodded her head, "It was interesting, but too bad Percy wasn't able to defend himself against all the bad teases said his way." Katie and Annabeth sniffled at that. Travis rubbed Katie's back and for once she did not yell or hurt him. Annabeth told everyone to get to bed. They all listened and left the camp fire witch was hirer then it has been in a while, and it was not green, but a bright yellow. Apollo was right; this would make them happier and cheer camp up. Percy could do that without even being here.

**Wow that was fun to write. It is 4,497 words no including my a.n.s. Hope you all liked it and if you have any questions feel free to ask and I will try to answer them. P.M. me if you have any suggestions. I have this idea for a mystery, but first I would like to know if you want Percy to be in this. He could be from the past, present or future. And one last thing before you review. **

**For my fans of "I'm not Crazy" I am sorry for the long wait. I was camping and then got sick. Today I am well enough to think so I posted this, and will get a start on the next chapter. It will be only Percy. I will do Percy only then Percy with someone and continue the pattern. I hope you go read, I'm not crazy if you have not. Good Night, peeps.**

**Analia, Goddess of Talk or for short, GOT.**

**P.S-Cheek out my profile, It's in the process of being redone and it will have a lot of things about me on there, plus hopefully some images for my stories. Info on stories will be up soon. **

**P.P.S- Review please. The button is smexy. **

**P.P.P.S.-Does anyone know what P.S. means? Please tell me if you do. **

CHB's mood is low and sad. The fun, safe haven is dreadful, lazy and like jail. Why? Because Percy is gone. So Apollo sneaks off Olympus and travels to CHB's camp fire. He brings a box and tells the camp to open it. The camp agrees looking for entertainment. They didn't know that they would fine a little book, on Percy. Will this cheer them up? Or will it make them miss him more?


	2. Thalia Grace, present and ready to scare

**Hello people obsessed with fandom! Hello Percy Jackson Stalkers! Hello People who need To read the Mark of Athena (Like me; I preordered it and it still hasn't come)Hello people who wish Percy or Nico was your boyfriend! Hello Girls that seem cool (You are reading this after all.) Hello boys that should be hot, But I still can't date you. Hello people with side bangs that I so want but have to wait till Christmas to get! Hello world. This is Analia Speaking. Your host on this awesome fict. People liked this and reviewed so I was like "I want pizza, Wait Email. Ohhhhhh. Review, pm back for thanks! I need to repay these people that were awesome enough to review! I know I will update. And fast to" And then I got typing. Then had some pizza. Life's good. On with the story. And please remember to vote on my poll. It will make me happy, and it makes YOU *I'm looking at you* a part of the story process. Now really on with the story. **

3rd Person P.O.V (hehhehe. This is my second time writing 3rd; I hope it's good")

Last night each person in the camp went to bed felling quite different then they had in a long time. With Percy's Therapy being read the whole camp felt like the world was lifted of their shoulders. Percy can lighten anything up; even when he's on the other side of the country. So, tonight no one was late for the camp fire, everyone was early and really bubbly. Excited. Chiron was getting worried because not a soul in the camp was this happy in a long, long time. He got curious and asked Annabeth what was wrong. She too, was very blissful and in a fantastic mood. When he asked she looked down to her feet and started to shuffle in the dirt, making odd patterns. Her cheeks were turning red and her eyes were gazing up at him. He wanted to say if she kept doing that her eyes would get stuck that way, but he didn't this is what she and Percy did when they got caught when doing something they shouldn't be doing. Annabeth picked it up from Percy and that she was doing it was very good. She was turning back into her old self. "Nothing, we just realized that camp is happy and safe. And right now it's not; so we (the older campers) are working on it. And Katie remembered Percy saying how important campfire was so we figured out a way to lighten up the campfire" Annabeth finished out of breath. "Looks like she is out of practice with talking" Chiron thought. Chiron knew that wasn't true but it was very convincing and his favorite student did love the camp fire. So just now he let it slide. "Fine" he said. Annabeth did the most unsuspecting thing and ran up and hugged him whispering "Thank you" into his fur multiple times. She would always do it before, but then Percy disappeared. Annabeth ran to her seat, at the Poseidon table and started to rapidly talk to Thalia and Nico. Chiron smiled and trotted off. When Chiron left everyone got into a circle around the tall, red glowing camp fire. "I wanna read, I wanna read!" Thalia begged like a little kid. "Fine" Annabeth said. She wanted to read again, but was more interested to read then fight. The book was handed over to Thalia. Thalia cleared her throat and started to read.

**Thalia pov **

"Shit" Thalia shouted, fuming. "What's the matter pinecone face?" Nico asked in a sickly sweet voice, fluttering his eyelashes. "I remember this day, it sucked" "Oh." Nico said. At least we can see inside your brain" Thalia crossed her arms and stuck out her tong out, Nico followed, mimicking her. It stayed like this for about 5 minutes until Thalia's ADHD started to act up and she started to read.

**I was pissed. Very pissed. **

The way Thalia said it, was scary. Many new kids hid behind the older campers in their cabin. Thalia sounded pissed.

**Percy and I got into a slight fight**

"Slight fight?" Clarisse hissed, wait no, asked. "It was" Thalia defended. "I don't think so" Clarisse said. "It so was, It was so small I wouldn't even call it a fight." Clarisse was about to speak when Annabeth cut in; "Thalia, it looked like a war. You and Percy had this aura glowing around you, a very powerful aura, like a gods. I swear you looked Zeus in female, punk form. And Percy looked like a replica of Poseidon." Thunder rumbled above them, Zeus was offended. Go figure. A Laugh that sounded like Santa's, was heard from above too. It was Poseidon. Thalia kept on reading, not wanting anyone to offend her dad any more.

** when I get asking him how his therapist was when he was in a bad mood.**

"Bad mood my ass" Thalia interrupted herself and then continued reading fast because she did not want anyone else to interrupt.

** I mean the mood wasn't bad because the camp wasn't under water. **

"No Thalia that's a really bad mood" Travis corrected her in an Athenian kid manner. Katie hit him against the head "That is not a joking matter" she scolded him. "Yes madam" he replied. Thalia continued reading, she did not want another traite fight.

**But I poked him countlessly **

"So, how many times did you poke him?" Leo asked. "Didn't I just say countlessly" Thalia said completely annoyed. "That is not a number; I think" Leo answered to her. Thalia had smoke coming out of her ears and was just about ready to kill Leo but Piper quickly (and smartly) cut in and told Leo "Leo, countlessly means that she poked him so much that she couldn't count" Leo nodded, embarrassed as Piper motioned Thalia to continue reading.

**and kept talking to him and then I snapped and I snapped and we got in a fight.**

"We got in a fight, fight, fight! We got in a fight. They fight, we fight, everyone fights! I love to fight; You love to fight. FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Conner sang loudly, hurting many people's ears. By the looks of it he could of went on all day but with Annabeth's glare he quickly shut up and Thalia started to read again.

** Soon lightning was everywhere and I was flying.**

"You can fly too?" Jason asked his sister curiously. "Maybe" Thalia answered in a mysterious way. She didn't want anyone to find out about her fear of heights, not even Luke knew. Starting to read quickly so no one could ask her to demonstrate or something, Thalia sighed in relief.

**_Yes, that's how fuckin pissed I was. _****Percy was on a wave just as high as I was.**

Many people were gasping, Percy was just that powerful. Thalia read on because Jason looked extremely jealous and Thalia wanted to spare him the pain of hearing everyone praise Percy.

** A hurricane was around him and water was everywhere. If I was watching I would of shit my pants but I was in the fight so didn't but I was still scared.**

Nico laughed. He was the only one because everyone was supper scared. No one was immune, not even Annabeth and most gods, of Percy's powers.

** My cousin had some mad powers, but I did to so it was ok. **

"Poor, Thalia, making herself feel better by telling herself that her powers are just as cool as Percy" Annabeth said in a sickly sweet voice, pissing Thalia off. But it was very reassuring that Annabeth was getting back to her old self. Thalia stuck her tong out at her and continued reading. Many people were waiting for Annabeth to get shocked, but she never did.

**The fight was going on and we were pulled down out of the sky be grape vines. **

"That's the second time that happened to Percy before the Titan war" Annabeth laughed. "Why did you say before the titan war?" a little girl from the Demeter cabin asked Annabeth sweetly. "Ummm" Annabeth was blushing and her friends started to laugh; how was she going to answer this? "Percy caused a lot of trouble after there was said to be no more issues and he decided to goof off more" The little girl seemed satisfied but her friends weren't. "That's not how it…" The Stoll's started to say but Annabeth cut them off. "Shut up! Thalia read!" Thalia read fast, Annabeth was scary.

**We came face to face with our lovely camp director, Dionysus. **

"I still don't understand why you all hate him?" Piper asked, motioning to all Percy's friends. "He has issues and well it's hard to explain, but if you knew him you would understand." Katie said nicely and everyone left it at that. Piper was more confused but stayed quite. "Piper, I know you don't know him and Katie I know you were answering her question but can you guys please shut up. I hate all these interruptions." Thalia shrieked.

**Chiron was next to him and they both had very mad faces on. I was scared and I could tell Percy was to. "TRK minus 1", we turned around and saw a terrible sight! **

"What?" Clarisse asked sarcastically.

**Chiron and Mr. D agreeing with each other. Wait, back up a second, you probably are wondering what TRK means.**

"No, we know. We helped make it up" Chris, Will, Travis and Conner sang. People covered their ears at the squeaky sounds that came out of their face holes. But many newer campers (every camper that wasn't in the titan war basically) looked confused.

**It is a nickname the camp gave me, Percy and Nico after the battle of the labyrinth. It means The Royal Knights because we technically Olympic royalty **

"Yuppers we are the princes and princess of Olympus. Bow to us" Nico said all high mighty. Him and Thalia stood up and started to wave. They stayed like this for so long Annabeth snatched the book and continued to read. Thalia and Nico just kept smiling and waving.

**and we are pretty kickass knights. The minus one you can figure out with one brain cell.**

"Why is no one bowing?" Thalia asked and the camp just shrugged. Nico and her huffed and everyone got shocked and bones fell everywhere. The camp bowed till Annabeth yelled for them to get up so she can continue reading.

** But back to the story. Chiron started to talk in that "I was put in charge of you 2 (3 when with Nico) by your fathers **

"Chiron was told to baby sit the TRK?" Clarisse asked the air. "I was not told that." Laughs were heard around the camp fire because what Clarisse said finally sunk in.

**and if you get hurt I will be killed so watch it tone" that I hate. **

"So that's the tone Chiron always uses with them!" Annabeth yelled joyful because she finally figured out one of the most puzzling things ever! "I thought it was more I am your father, obey me" kinda tone." Annabeth was sent looks and she quickly decided to read.

**But I know it's true and I love Chiron too much to let him feel the waft of the big three. **

"That must be scary!" Katie whispered. "The big three working together for one common cause with every ounce of their anger combined." The camp just sat there in shock. Now that would be the day everyone died and Percy, Thalia and Nico became evil.

**"Why," he started, "Why are you fighting? I thought you guys resolved your differences" **

"A fight a day keeps the boredom away" Thalia said. People stared at her like she was insane. Who wants to fight all the time? "Percy's quote, not mine" Thalia said, like it cleared her name.

**"We did" Percy uttered. "Yeah but we have a lot of play fights" I covered for ourselves because Chiron could punish us in a cruel way. **

"And he did" Thalia shuddered. Annabeth looked up from the paper and smirked "Thalia," she called. "I thought you said you hated interruptions" Thalia looked stuck, how can she come up with a witty come back for this. Nico leaned over and whispered something in her ear, and it was perfect. A great come back. "Thanks" she mouthed and Nico mouthed back "Any time, Cuz." "I hate it when I'm reading; when You are doing it, well its more than pleasurable" Annabeth glared at her and Nico, sensing that he was a part of this. Annabeth continued reading once both TRK members were cowering in fear.

**"No that's a cover and I do believe the play fights thing, I've seen you guys train.**

Anyone who saw Thalia and Percy train laughed, it was funny, but completely scary too.

** But this wasn't play, I saw your faces, but I'm sure it's nothing.**

"Shit" Thalia yelled and started to run. This was bad, very bad. She got up and started to run. She could hear people yelling after her, running. Thalia was panting now so she did something she hated; she leaped off and started to soar. The worst part was: she loved the feeling, it was amazing being surrounded by air, stress less. But then, the feeling she dreaded came, the part of fear, when worries of what could go wrong found their way into her brain. Thalia quickly fled to a tree, It was her favorite tree that only she and Percy could climb; but Nico would always shadow travel up. She was positive that no one would find her because no one went into the woods now that Percy was missing and no one could climb the tree. Back at the camp after Thalia flew away, Annabeth started to read again, wanting to see what Thalia was so worried about.

** Thalia is just pmsing" **

The camp started to laugh, actually all the boys started to laugh and the girls blushed and glared at poor victims. Annabeth remembered Chiron saying this to Thalia. It was a terrible thing to watch, no wonder she ran/flew away.

**Percy chuckled at this and so did the camp; **

Laughing from boys was still hearable.

**I shot him a death glare. He quickly shut up and so did the camp. "And Percy is just under too much pressure and needs to go back to his therapist" Percy blushed and looked at the ground. I laughed and soon the crowd was too. **

No one was laughing now, afraid that Percy would jump out and murder them.

**It seemed they were scared of me and not Percy.**

Everyone was laughing and well. It was funny how people were more scared of Thalia than Percy. No one was these days.

**I thought that was funny because Percy was truly scary.**

"See I told you all Percy was scary!" Travis yelled. People sent him odd looks and he shut up. Annabeth continued to read, in fear of Travis mental health.

**And the camp just found out because in less than 5 second the camp was silence with his death glare. **

"5 seconds with his death glare?" Annabeth said, sounding confused, like it should be less. Leo in awe declared "Wow that must be scary to silence this camp in less than 5 seconds!" As he said this he pointed to some people. Cough Cough, the Stoll's, Cough Cough, Clarisse, Cough Cough, Katie, Cough Cough, Annabeth, Cough Cough. Annabeth looked offended and told Leo and anyone else who had their ears open; "Percy's _ultra-scary, I want to kill you because you harmed one of my loved ones and hurt them mentally and/or physically and now you think it's funny and that really pisses me off, and then you say you want to sacrifice me and/or offer me a spot on the evil side because of RED, RED, not blue but RED chocolate chip cookies _can silence anyone in .5 seconds." Annabeth finally finished and then pasted a smug smile on her face. Nico looked to be thinking and then started to speak in a ghostly low voice; "That glare, Annabeth is not as scary as one of these two. The first one applies to anyone and the second is only for lesbo's and guys that aren't gay. **(No offence gay and lesbo, I sport you completely) **Glare number 1!" Nico cleared his throat and began to speak again. "_I need/want to torture you and then kill you in the most painful way possible Gods, monsters, titans and any other big scary immortal will be crying for their mommy's when they see what I will do for you and then through a hissy fit because I hate them, you will not go in peace because I'll have no mercy for you and no one will stop me because if they do they will feel my wraft . Why? Don't act innocent that only makes me madder, you hurt Annabeth. You almost killed her and you better hope she doesn't die in the next 20 years because if she does I will blame it on you and hunt you and your family down." _ When Nico was finished Annabeth blushed and felt all eyes on her. This was one of Percy's most scary glares. Nico started to speak again "Glare number 2, _You better sleep with 5 billion eyes open to night because I need to murder you because you looked at the worst places and flirted with my girlfriend. I will have no mercy with you because of how you treated my best friend and girlfriend. DIE NOW SCUM!_" Nico finished again, and again Annabeth blushed. Percy was kind of over protective, but she loved it. Katie started to speak, saying the being of another glare. Annabeth cut her off by saying "WE get it! Percy has a lot of scary glares, don't piss him off." She started to read before she started to cry because this was all too much of a reminder of Percy.

**It was scary. So yeah, we got in trouble and now here we are sitting in a white room surrounded by freaks. Mortal freaks.**

"Hey" Rachel shrieked, offended. "Rachel, you really aren't mortal" Conner said, putting his hand on Rachel's shoulder. "Offence and Still!" Rachel shrieked at Conner. Annabeth continued reading; this was so annoying all theses interruptions. They haven't even gotten to the actual Therapy part yet.

** It was scary, because the room was all white and fluffy. Percy was hyperventilating and I was pretty sure I was too. **

"Pretty sure" Nico scuffed. "Thalia was so, she hates white, and if Percy was hyperventilating anyone near him would to.

**What could scare us so much you ask? The therapist. Chiron sent us to couples therapy. **

Laughs were heard around the camp. This was to priceless, all this blackmail on two of the three most powerful campers, not including Annabeth.

**Which is a waste. Zeus and Hera need it, not us. **

"True That, True that" was heard from somewhere around the campfire; this person wasn't visible so everyone ignored it, even all of Percy's friends that had a feeling that they knew that voice all too well.

**But we were here. Soon a lady came out. She had bubble gum colored hair that was enough to make me puke, her blue eyes had to be contacts because they were brighter than mine. **

"Eeep!" Lacy from the Aphrodite cabin screeched! "There's a sock in my hole!" People gave her strange looks as she looked down to the dirt and turn the color of Lissa's hair.** (Maximum ride, review if you know who she is)** "I mean a hole in my sock!" she mumbuled and Annabeth continued to read to spare Lacy the shame; for now.

**Percy leaned to my ear and whispered ****_pink headed mutt. _****I stifled a laugh because I could ****_sooooo _****see the mutt resemblance. **

"That's not nice" Drew snottily said in a bored tone. Everyone ignored her, in fact Annabeth never stopped reading to let her talk.

**"Percy, Thalia, Dr. Micstuffins is ready for you" That's it, I started to crack up and so did Percy. The name was so god damen funny. Everyone gave us wired looks but we just shrugged them off. Being a demigod child of the big three got you a lot of stairs these days.**

"I know! It is so damen annoying! I swear If anyone bows to me this camp will be under water!" A voice said, it was unidentified and people thought it was just someone fooling around because the only demigod child of Poseidon alive is Percy; but he was missing so it was nothing.

** Percy started to walk through the door so I followed cause he knew this place better than I did.**

People were in shock, Thalia let someone lead her! Next Percy was going to let someone led and control him. No one, not even Annabeth can do that.

** The pink headed mutt led us into a huge white room and I saw Percy shiver out of the corner of my eye. The pink headed mutt came over to me and pushed me into a big white chair. I sunk into the chair fast and couldn't get up when I tried. This sucks. The pink headed mutt pushed Percy in and he started to struggle too. But then we both stopped when this old, powerful voice said " Don't struggle dearies, you won't get out till I tell you, you can. " Percy growled and muttered "Dr. Micstuffins" Now I know this creepy old lady is the one that will torture me I can begin to think of sarcastic comments! She will never be able to take mine AND Percy sarcastic comments and stay sane. I thought evilly. **

"I hate this lady so much but I kind of feel bad for her. Having to go through this much of Percy and Thalia torture." Annabeth said. The lady scared her when she went but this must be bad. Could this be the reason she wasn't sane. People nodded in agreement with Annabeth as an evil laugh was heard from the trees, actually it was two. The second was scarier than the first but both still made all shiver.

**Hehehe.**

**_Doc. So Percy how is your family?_**

**_Percy-Good. Normal, Crazy. A wars coming up. I'm scared. _**

"That was one bad war" Will sniffled. All the survivors nodded. They lost all their friends. The thought was enough to make any of them cry.

**_Thalia- Yeah, the wars going to be bad, lots of people dead. I'm scared too._**

**_Doc. I see, Are you scared of lousing each other?_**

**_Thalia- Of course, Percy is my stress reliever. _**

"Doi! The TRK is scared of lousing any of their members, they are each other's only real family besides Sally and the gods; but the gods are to shaky to call family." The same unidentified voice said. Gods, the voice was getting annoying, couldn't show itself. Nico, being the only TRK member present at the moment, allowed that statement to be true, by a nod of his head.

**_Doc. That's nice_**

**_Thalia_ *smirk* And my stress giver!_**

"I so saw that coming!" Grover yelled. "I AM SO SMART" Juniper kissed his lips quickly so he would stop his happy dance. It was frightening little kids.

**_Doc. Interesting. How do you feel about lousing Mrs. Grace?_**

**_Thalia- I don' like my last name. _**

**_Percy-Pinecone face hates her last name. Don't use it unless you wanna be shocked. And I love her. I couldn't live without her. _**

**_Thalia-Same. It would be wired not doing our daily routine._**

**_Percy- A day without the routine? Are you mad? I could never live._**

**_Thalia- Same._**

Thalia appeared and spoke in sorrow, "I miss that routine, It was really fun and could keep me sane" Many people laughed, fighting would so keep Thalia sane.

**_Doc. So is there a lot of kissing in this routine?_**

No one said anything. They were too in shock. Someone would ask that? Are they asking for a death sentence?

**_Thalia and Percy- WHAT? KISSING? NO WAY! THAT IS CRAZY! I WOULD NEVER KISS HIM/HER. THAT IS ILLEGAL. ARE YOU MAD?_**

Annabeth smiled for three reasons, There was less talking and they got to the therapy part so she was happy the story was moving along, It was nice to hear a Percy/Thalia moment, they were hilarious and were embarrassing for them, a perfect combo and lastly she loved how Percy said no. They weren't dating but that didn't mean she couldn't be happy Percy had eyes for only her.

**_Doc. But aren't you boyfriend/girl friend? Why is it illegal? Why are you at couples consoling?_**

"Stupid lady" Grover said. He was annoyed on how this lady was treating his friends. She wasn't nearly as mean to him when he went.

**_Percy-HELL NO! THALIA IS MY COSION, OUR DADS ARE BROTHERS! AND WHY WE ARE HERE IS NONE OF YOUR BESSWAX!_**

**_Thalia-Calm down Percy, We all know you love Annabeth and we can tell her why we are here_**

Annabeth blushed, were they that obvious? "Yes, yes you were" Katie said, reading Annabeth's mind.

**_Percy- *Blushes* No, She's my best friend for hells sake! And no, no we can not!_**

"Not anymore" Annabeth smirked. She was glad that they weren't How did she loved kissing him. "And how we hated watching you guys kiss." Nico said, again reading Annabeth's mind. There were choruses of yes, yups and defiantly after Nico finished. Percabeth was always kissing, it was nasty.

**_Thalia-Yes_**

**_Percy-No. _**

**_Thalia-Yes_**

**_Percy-No_**

**_Thalia-No *smirk*_**

**_Percy- YES!_**

"He always falls for that" Clarisse started, confirming Pipers growing suspicions that Percy had a great heart but wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

**_Thalia- Ha, you said we can. We are here because we were play fighting and Our camp director thought we needed help._**

**_Percy- He said Thalia was pmsing! *giggles*_**

The boys were giggling again.

**_Thalia – He said Percy couldn't handle pressure. _**

**_Percy- No_**

**_Thalia-Yes_**

**_Percy-No_**

**_Thalia-Yes_**

**_Percy-No_**

**_Thalia-No *smirk*_**

**_Percy- YES!_**

"Again' piper cried! "Really, Just really, I think he would be very weak against charm speak." Some shivered at the mention of her powers and others glared (Leo and The Stolls). "No," Annabeth said, denying Pipers comment. "Percy may not be the smartest but he has the strongest will of a person I know. Jiggles of heads confirmed Annabeth's statement and Piper realized that she might never be able to fully , or even half charm speak the boy everyone things so highly of.

**_Percy- shit not again._**

**_Thalia-Yes again. *smirk*_**

**_Doc. You two do need therapy_**

"Aren't they in Therapy? Leo asked confused, for one of the few times this chapter he looked up from whatever metal he was tinkering with.

**_Percy and Thalia- NO!_**

**_Doc. Sureeeeeee._**

**_Percy- Look our time is up_**

"So tragic" Conner and Travis said with mock sympathy.

**_Thalia-We must be on our way_**

**_Doc. Fine, but take these._**

**Thalia's pov**

** Dr. Micstuffins handed us each a piece of paper as we sprinted out the door. We didn't stop running till we were at camp.**

"That sounds like such hard work. Too bad they couldn't fly like the flock. Wouldn't it be cool to be part of the flock?" A voice said dreamily. It was ignored because no one could identify it. RUDE!

** Both of us were panting and fell back onto Half-blood hill in exhaustion. Percy said we should open our slips so we did. I gasped and dropped the paper when I read the slip and Percy just shrugged! Shrugged! **

"What did it say?" Jason asked his sister carefully, not wanting to reawake the anger she had at this time in the book. "In time youngster." Thalia said in her best Chiron impression. So she failed.

**As he read my mind he said "I got one of these last time." I reread the slip to make sure my mind was not messing with me. But I was right the slip said what I thought it did! You want to know what the slip says.**

"Yes!" Jason yelled. Wanting to know, everyone, minus Piper and Leo, his age knew what it said. He felt so excluded.

** I'm not going to read it to you. You have eyes, read it yourself. **

"Thalia, so rude" someone said in a lecturing tone, it was ignored. AGAIN!

**You seem slighty more insane then we thought so you are now signed up for state paid sessions because we don't want you threating other new yorkeions. See you there so we can maybe make you mental again!**

Jason looked disappointed, that was all it said.

**They thought they could call me insane! I need to talk to them. Ughhh. This is unfair; I have the most sanity in TRK! **

"Not true!" Death breath yelled! " I have the most sanity" No, Yes, No, Yes… It went on like that for about 10 minutes till Annabeth started to read again. This was annoying.

**How dare they… Percy cut me off of my mini head rant by saying "Lets get some food" I nodded my head and followed him up the hill. I needed a cheese burger**

"I do!" Thalia yelled and ran off into Cheese burger heaven. Nobody followed her because they didn't want to get eaten by the harpies. I was tree minutes after curfew. All campers ran to their cabins and went right to sleep. They liked being alive.

**The End**

**That was interesting to write. I'm kinda running out of ideas and Chapter 3 of "I'm not Crazy" is kinda suckish so I need some really long ideas. Anyone can tell me in a review or pm an idea. Please lets try to bring this up to 5 reviews. Don't forget to review and check out my poll. I have some one-shots in my head, so feel free to follow me so you can see them. I can't guarantee they will all be PJO**

**Goddess of Talk, Analia**


	3. Really inportant AN READ

Hey, I know everyone hates these but I need to say some things. One I am changing my user name to FOREVER IN THE SHADOWS 16 (no capps). So yeah, and on my story "I'm not crazy" I am lacking ideas and subjects to discuss in THERAPY and so if you have any ideas tell me in a review or PM. I will respond to you as soon as possible. And for all you that don't have accounts, I have a fanfiction email called analiaJ.16 . Please contact me there for any needs. The story will most likely go up to 9 or 10 chapters if I don't get feedback. Lastly for this story I am lacking reviews. Thank you all who did but with the amount of followers, favorites and views I get I feel like I am doing something wrong. Please let me know because it will make me a forever grateful author.

Now on my other story "Reading I'm not crazy" That story I like a lot and I figured when I finish all the "I'm not crazy" chapters or in-between them I will do some of my favorite Mark of Athena chapters and the call Percy made to Sally in the Son of Neptune. You can also contact me for this story by the email above.

Thank you for your time and I will have the chapters up soon. Good luck with life and I am out.

Forever in the shadows, Analia


	4. Even Percy has a fear

**If you had read my really important authors note, then you would know that this is more than just reading "I'm not Crazy" In this chapter they will be Mark of Athena spoilers because the camp will be reading Percy's fear. I hope you all like it, This is not my strong spot. I do need ideas so you can, pm me, type in a review, or email me on this email analiaJ.16 to give me, insults, comebacks, scenes or anything you would like to see in this story. I might tweak them but they will all be in here at some point with credit for you. As you can see, I changed my user name because Goddess of Talk was so like when I started fanfiction, account less. I am now forever in the shadows 16. **

**Before we start, I would like to dedicate this chapter to Sadie Breezy for always reviewing and bring up a motivation to continue this. Plus she is awesome to talk with. . **

Rachel P.O.V.

I was painting a picture when something heavy dropped on my head, Rubbing my head I went down to grab what fell on me. It was just a white package. Nothing written on it, nothing drawn or stamped on. I came to the idea that one of the gods, Apollo, sent this to me. I carefully opened, ripping as little as possible. A note fell out. As I tried to read the messy hand writing sprawled all over the paper an image comes to my mind. It was a picture of Percy, terrified in a way no one, not even Annabeth has seen him in. I quickly dismissed the image, it was a figment if my wild imagination. Finally making out what it said I was beginning to understand. In Apollo's messy writing was a way to show the camp even their idol, and hero has fears. It was a perfect idea and I sprinted to Chiron, wanting to share my idea with him.

As I got to the big house I saw Annabeth, Thalia and Chiron discussing Nico's resent disappearance. Both girls had tears in their eyes; this was all too much for them, for all of us. Chiron saw me and motioned me to sit. I sat and started to talk "Apollo sent me this; it is Percy's biggest fear. He said in his letter that it would help the camp to understand that even the best heroes have fears. And Percy is all Percy so it must be a good fear, it will help wake the camp up to reality even more than previous camp fires" I was panting no, from over speed talking and for sprinting through the entire camp. Chiron was nodding his head and Annabeth and Thalia looked wary on the idea. "I guess" Chiron started, but I must be present. I would like to see what Percy's fear is; for he has always been fearless. Clarisse knows this. I started jumping up and down! This was great but then I realized that Thalia and Annabeth haven't agreed. The camp won't do it without their word; they are the replacement camp leaders. "I suppose we could, I too would like to hear Percy's fear. It could tell us what we are facing. Thalia stated with a look of pure curiosity on her face. Annabeth merely nodded, like it took to much effort and remembrance to speak. "I will collect the camp and bring them to the pavilion, we can start reading there. I will meet you girls then." Chiron said just before galloping off. Thalia, Annabeth and me started to walk there; all lost in thought.

3rd P.O.V.

The camp was all nervous; it was rare they got called to the pavilion at this time. It was no meal or campfire. In fact the last time this happen, an hour later they were in war. All the older campers shivered in the face of the memory. Everyone, including the Stoll's who found it nearly impossible to tell a joke, was silent. Chiron trotted to the front stage, the place where Percy told them they were going to war. Annabeth, Rachel and Thalia stood next to him. The camp sighed in relief, for there was a difference from this Deja Vu moment. Chiron held his hand up in a silencing movement, not that it was needed and handed the microphone to Rachel. The camp sucked in their breaths, was there another prophesy? "Apollo sent me" the camp relaxed Apollo sent them something good a couple of nights ago, it can't be too bad. "This package that said that it held Percy's fear in dream form." The camp, mostly Percy's friends gasped, Percy had a fear? And they were also worried that they were reading Percy's dream. He had some scary dreams. "I will read it to you and Chiron will be joining us,' Annabeth said but the last part had this edge meaning "don't mess up" Annabeth opened up the papers and started to read.

**Forget the chicken- nugget smoke screen.**

"What the fu" with a glare from Chiron, Travis quickly restated what he was going to say. "ish, yeah what the fish is that?" The Athena cabin shrugged, as did the Hephaestus cabin. Know Travis wasn't going to get an answer, Annabeth continued on.

**Percy wanted Leo to make an anti-dream hat. **

"I want One" Most of the camp screamed like little kids. Leo was beaming. Percy Jackson wanted him to make him something and yeah! "I am so doing that" Leo cried, "Anything for Perc!" Jason glared at him, he would do that for Percy but not him when he asked two months ago and he was already calling him what his closet friends call him, without getting yelled at by Annabeth. Annabeth continued reading, seeing Percy would get his wish.

**That night he had horrible nightmares.**

"When doesn't he?" Katie asked no one. No one could find an answer. Percy had the worst dreams.

** First, he was back in Alaska**

"The land beyond the gods" Chiron gasped and many people looked worried and shocked at his statement. Thalia whispered "He has every right to be scared now" And it was true. With out gods protection; this was bad. Would their powers; Percy's powers work there? Everyone was thinking that but no one asked; in fear of making someone cry. In a shaky voice Annabeth continued to read.

** on the quest for the legions eagle. **

It was Jason's turn to be shocked, no one ever found it and it has been missing for decades. At first he was shocked but then a wave of bitter resentment flowed through him. "How come Percy Jackson got to look for it and mostly find it and he couldn't?" He asked himself in his head bitterly. Piper found this the perfect time to ask; "Is that the thing you said you always wanted to look for but was never allowed to?" Jason nodded his head, his cheeks flushing. Many snickered and some voice said "You didn't sneak out and get it? That is what I would have done." Jason, and everyone ignored the voice, he was so rude for not identifying himself. **(Am I the only one starting to wonder about him? If you aren't; I would. He plays the role you would never expect. Tell me your guesses!) ** Annabeth continued reading trying to hide her snickers. Annabeth was so proud of her boyfriend.

**He was hiking along a mountain road, **

"There are mountains in Alaska?" Conner asked stupidly. Malcolm replied to him, sounding like a book. "The **Alaska Range** is a relatively narrow, 650-km-long (400 mi) mountain range in the southcentral region of the U.S. state of Alaska, from Lake Clark at its southwest end[1] to the White River in Canada's Yukon Territory in the southeast. The highest mountain in North America, Denali, (or Mount McKinley), is in the Alaska Range." "Wow" Conner was acting like an idiot that got a A+ on a math quiz, taking in the information. Malcolm opened his mouth to speak again when Annabeth cut him off by reading. No one cared about Alaska's mountains.

**but as soon as he stepped off the shoulder **

"trails have shoulders" The voice said, confused. "Dugh" Grover said. He went off on some nature respect speech that would take forever to type. Skipping that; Annabeth continued to read.

**he was swallowed by the bog-muskeg, **

"So he is scared of Bog-muskegs, right?" Clarisse said in mock helpfulness. She got glared at and then held her hands up in the "I surrender way". Annabeth sighed, unknowing how to deal with this un army captain way; that was Percy's job.

**Hazel had called it. He found himself choking in mud, unable to move or see or breath. **

"So what we feel like when drowning, right?" Leo asked for confirmation. Many nodded. Thalia spoke up, defending her cousin from unknown causes. "This is really scary for Percy, he never felt like that, he probably breathed in mud. Thinking it was water. Leo, it was like it you got 3 degree burns." Leo shivered at the comparison and many looked concerned for Percy. Annabeth's body was vibrating as she resumed reading.

**For the first time in his life, he understood what it was like to drown. **

Annabeth left no time for anyone to interrupt. She needed to find out if Percy was ok.

**_"It's just a dream" _****he told himself ****_"I'll wake up."_**

"Wake up, Wake up, Wake up" Thalia and Annabeth started a silent chant as all Percy's friends soon joined in.

******But that didn't make it any less terrifying. **

Around the camp fire everyone winced in the thought of their own fears.

**Percy had never been scared of water.**

"He can't be scared of water!" Rachel screamed as everyone else panicked. This isn't what Percy was scared of, Right? "This isn't right. I say this is untrue" Rachel continued to scream, then hyperventilating. Annabeth continued to read, hoping to find the answer to calm Rachel down.

** It was his father's element. **

"I know!" Conner said proudly, showing off his smarts. Everyone ignored him and kept listening to Annabeth

** But since the muskeg experience, he'd developed a fear of suffocation.**

"So that's it," Rachel said; slightly calming down. "Not anymore" The voice that was annoying everyone said in a sing song voice. How did it know? Annabeth, on the under hand was ,mentally freaking out. They both lost their breaths in kisses/make out sessions. How can Percy kiss/make out with her if he is scared of loss of breath? She quickly continued to read; hoping that it said something like "But he wasn't scared of kissing/making out until he lost any aspect of breath he had in his body"

** He could never admit this to anyone, **

"Tell us" Leo said, sounding spooky. It scared the little kids because he too, was on fire. Pipers yelling at him to stop poured water on him, making the fire go out. Leo blushed and mumbled a sorry. Piper was satisfied and motioned for Annabeth to read. She happily did as motioned and the nightmare was continued.

**but it had made him nervous about going into water. **

Thalia glared at anyone about to say something. She knew how it felt to be scared of your fathers element. Percy couldn't be insulted…. Unless it was from her, Nico or Annabeth or he was here to crack the crowd up with a stupid, witty comeback.

**He knew it was silly. **

"Good" Clarisse said, seriously. Prissy shouldn't be scared of this kinda stuff. He had too much going for him too, with all the pressure he got; he needed no silly fear holding him back. She knew what it felt like and wanted him to overcome it; so she could throw water balloons at him when he comes back.

**He couldn't drown. **

"We know." Grover declared in a bored tone. "If you could, we would never of thrown you in the lake…. Without warning. Anyone there on that day smiled, it was a fond memory they kept close to their hearts. No real threat but Annabeth and Percy getting payback. Wait that is real! Annabeth rapidly continued to read as her face turned cherry red. She needed no reminders of that day without Percy by her side, to demonstrate to their friends what they did in the bubble.

** But he also suspected that if he didn't control his fear, then it would start controlling him.**

"That was wise." Some little girl from the Athena cabin said. "I can't believe a son of Poseidon could be wise." The little girl has a lot to learn… and forget.

** He thought of his friend Thalia,**

"I am your best fri… FEMALE best friend in the hunters." Thalia had to correct herself because she did not want to fight hours on end about who was Percy's best friend. All the percipients of the fight smiled, she got it right, No need to repeat that faithful day in history.

** who was scared of heights even though she was the daughter of the sky. **

"Anyone speak, I tell Percy you insulted me about my fear, who will tell Nico, and then both will come and hunt you down. While I watch and recorded you getting tortured and beat up." Thalia threated and anyone who was going to speak shut up. Percy and Nico's wraft together, plus their over protectiveness of a TRK member equals bad, bad, BAD things.

**Her brother, Jason, could fly by summoning winds. **

"Hell yah I can!" Jason boasted, Happy he could do something Percy couldn't. He was ignored everyone was either to into the nightmare (Annabeth), glaring at people (Thalia) or too scared to speak because of Thalia's threat.

**Thalia couldn't, or maybe she was too afraid to try.**

Thalia's glare hardened, no one spoke.

** If Percy started to believe he could drown… **

"Bad, Bad, BAD things would happen" Katie predicted.

**The muskeg pressed against his chest. His lungs wanted to burst.**

The Aphrodite cabin (minus Piper) screeched. "Lung guts!" They screamed, some crying of the thaught of the grossness"

**_Stop panicking, _****he told himself, ****_This isn't real. _****Just when he couldn't hold his breath any longer, the dream changed. **

Before anything could happen, Chiron told everyone to go to bed and get a good night's sleep. Everyone, including him, was shell shocked because of what they just heard. All campers obeyed him, not one complaint about no dinner or the sun being out still.

The End

**Well, that was interesting. Not my best, Not my worst. Review with thoughts or pm me or email me ideas. analiaJ.16 (email me there)**

**Forever in the shadows 16, Analia**


	5. Unknown person annoys Nico retake

**( Sorry to any new readers but I took out some parts because of a bitch guest review) This update is earlier than planned, I have a lot of shit in my life now, but Friday was my birthday and I felt the need to give myself a present. This is my first birthday in 7 years without my best friend because in August I moved across the country so I am really sad. Reviews can't even cheer me up, but please review; it will at least lift my spirits. This chapter won't be the best because the chapter of "I'm not crazy" wasn't very good. Read on. **

Disclaimer- R.R. owns all, but I do own what they are reading

Nico's pov

I was more depressed than normal, there was on more Therapy reading before I showed up and judging from Thalia's mood, it was not fun to have your thoughts read and I think we were asked if we were Gay. It would be easier if Percy was here because than we could direct all the teasing to him, but we wouldn't be doing this if Percy was here, no one would be sad. But he is missing and I am up in the top ten that are most effected by his disappearance. It really sucks.

Time skip.

It was tonight and everyone was around the campfire, looking happy, ready to read another of Percy's sessions. But I knew that they would be disappointed because I remember Percy telling us about this, when he missed it. Katie Gardner picked up the booklet and started to read.

**Here I am. **

"Here we are!" Travis shouted nonsense, probably just to annoy Katie. It worked because she sent a glare that could rival Percy's to him and he cowered behind his brother. Miranda, one of Katie's siblings, leaned to her ear and whispered something in her ear that I couldn't hear. It calmed her down and she continued to read.

**Sitting a way to soft white chair, in a human torture. **

"I didn't know the Hunters captured him during one of his Therapy sessions!" Will gasped. Soon arrows were sent at him. I sighed; don't you just love the constant fighting between Apollo and Artemis's decedents and followers? This was normal when Percy was here but all feuds but ones with the gods were dropped after Percy went missing AS bad as it was, it was good tat feuds were starting up again because that means people were slipping out of their sorrow like Percy would of liked.

**Therapy. **

"Oh" Will looked very embarrassed. There was a low, good, hearty chuckle from somewhere. I wonder who it was.

**The pink-headed mutt was not there to day. **

The camp sighed, from what we heard from Percy and what we read about, we could tell it was an amazing day when you didn't see the mutt.

**That was happy because there was no way I could see her hair today.**

"How bright was it?" I asked to nobody but slightly directing the question at Thalia. But…. The unknown Person answered instead "Nicky," I winced at my Nickname. "It was like Apollo's teeth when he make Percy come up with a poem times one billion plus the light coming off Poseidon when Zeus told Percy he was a great hero and finally plus the power light coming off Percy when someone harms one of his friends." The person finished and I noticed that every time he said Percy, he would stumble and quickly correct himself. The way he talked made me think that he knew a lot of the gods, like Percy did. I was getting suspicious.

**It was too bright and I am sad and kind of pissed today. **

"What did you do?" The camp groaned looking at Thalia and I. We just shrugged and smiled innocently, it wasn't us…. This time.

**Why?**

"Why" Travis and Conner started to break out into song. Their pitch was off and they sounded bad, but you had to laugh. It was really entertaining. _  
_Katie quickly continued to read, not wanting any more singing.

**You ask. **

"We don't want to know. We just didn't sing a song about it." The Stoll brothers asked book Percy in a voice that was heavily coated in sarcasm.

**Uncle Zeus visited me today,**

"This ought to be good" I heard Annabeth muter under her breath. I was taken back because no one has seen Annabeth all day; it was her and Percy's 5 month anniversary in dating and 6th year anniversary in friendship. Funny how it was on the same day Annabeth decided that he was good enough to be her friend AND on the exact same day they proclaimed their love for each other? I always found that funny. But anyways, Annabeth hid herself more than normal today and I was shocked she even came.

**he gave me the talk. **

Laughs were heard from the older campers but they were quickly shushed with a glare from Thalia and Annabeth. I was confused; I haven't had the talk yet because saving the world mattered more so yeah. I heard it was about eggs and storks bringing babies.

**Not that talks you pervs. **

I knew what a perv was, kind of, maybe, no. It must be something really funny because all Percy's others friends were cracking up. "What's a perv?" I ask, breaking all the laughter. All the eyes go on Annabeth, she sucks in her breath and says "Let's have Percy tell you that" I slumped down into my seat, no one tells the 12 year old anything. I was even turning 13 soon, Conner opened his mouth to most likely explain but Katie swiftly continued reading so he couldn't explain.

**He gave me the talk on the prophesy.**

"Hungh" were heard around the campfire, every new kid heard the story of the war, but never the prophesy. I smiled smugly, I was glad to know something capers my age didn't. Thalia elbowed me in the ribs. Telling me to quit scaring everyone with my evil grin. I stopped because Annabeth soon started glaring at me too.

**It was suckish because he threatens me with death. **

"What did you think he was going to threaten you with? Flowers, god hood?" The unknown voice from the back asked. People didn't ignore him like normal, they just looked angry, _who was this person?_

**This is stupid because I will most likely not even live till 16.**

"But you lived past 16!" Grover said cheerfully; "Imagine how bad Annabeth would be if she knew Percy was dead and didn't tell him she loved him!" Annabeth started to ball and Thalia sprinted to her side to and started to rub soft circles on her back. Katie, didn't start reading, instead she exploded. "SHUT UP! EVERYONE JUST SHUTT UP! ALL THESE COMMENTS ARE HURTING PEOPLE! ARE WE TRYING TO MAKE PEOPLE CRY? EVEYONE SHUT UP OR NEXT TIME I SEE Percy I WILL TELL HIM THAT ALL OF YOU CALLED ANNABETH STUPID AND A DUMB BLOND! I WILL TELL HIM YOU ALL MADE ANNABBETH CRY; MANY, MANY AND MANY TIMES! "I agree" The unknown voice said, now everyone noticed him, he wa the only one brave enough to talk after Katie's episode. Katie calmly continued to read.

**Cronus is rising fast and is recruiting a lot of monster, mortals, gods and worst of all demigods. We were going to lose and die in a big, dark hole.**

I was thinking someone was going to say something; this was a pretty broad topic full of many subtopics. But no one spoke because Katie was sending out glares.

**Please help me. Don't look at me like that. I am not known for being a big ball of optimistic sunshine. **

"Not at all." Someone, probably the same, unknown person said. Why weren't they afraid of Katie's, better yet, PERCY'S wraft? What a stupid, but very brave person.

**I snapped out of my Nico **

I growled, I am not a verb.

**like thoughts as I was tapped on my shoulder. **

I growled again.

**It was a light airy tap so I knew it was no monster.**

"He knows what it feels like to have monster tap you on the shoulder?" A young, new Aphrodite camper asked sounding very scared.

**I turned around to see a pretty face girl. **

This time Annabeth growled, she pulled out her knife as to say, _go near my man, we murder you while making out, you will die slowly and painfully. _I heard someone sigh in relief. WTFISH?

**She looked nice and gave me a smile. I smiled back and she said "Sir, you need to go.**

Annabeth smiled, and her eyes shined, why? I do not know but I was waiting for Clarisse to say something rude about Percabeth. She didn't say anything but I felt a cold breath go down my neck and whisper, "She broke her arm falling from the lava wall, and she is in the hospital wing" I turned around to see who spoke but no one did, no one was there. WTFISH?

**We are closing and I don't know why you showed up. **

"Neither do I? You have a girlfriend!" Annabeth asked the book, getting wired glances from her siblings. The rest of us ignored it and put it under the _wired things that happen when Percy is gone_ category for all freaky things that happen when Percy is missing.

**You are a patient of Dr. Micstuffins right?"**

Everyone, even Annabeth and I, was brought to laughter. The name was just so damn funny.

**I nodded my head, unsure where this was going.**

"To Grannies house!" The Stoll's shouted with glee. Katie hastily began to read, hoping to avoid he Stoll's sing "To grannies house we go"

"**She is not here to day. She works in Queens today"**

"I hate Queens!" I yell, getting many odd looks. I shrugged them off, Queens's sucks. **(Queeners, I love Queens, don't hate me)**

**The girl left when she was done speaking, not even giving me a chance to reply.**

Thalia laughed, "He should be used to it because no lets him talk, he always yells over people and interrupts." Annabeth and Thalia laughed, leaving me and the rest of the camp clueless.

"**This sucks" I thought.**

"No Doi!" The unknown voice said! I growled quietly, it was really annoying because I swear I knew the voice.

**I didn't need to come today, but I did. I am stupid.**

"A Lot" was chorused from around the fire.

**I got up and walked to the doors. I opened the left one and walked out, waiting a minute outside the door. I heard a lock click and I knew I couldn't get back in.**

"Why would you want to?" I asked confused. Murmurs of agreement were heard around the campfire.

"**Bummer" I thought sarcastically. **

"This isn't good for his health." Thalia said. I laughed, understanding her point. "He can't also think sarcasm, it will infect his brain." We laughed together and soon everyone joined in. It was good to laugh.

**Bummer! That reminds me of Mr. Bummer. **

"Who?" Thalia asked. Annabeth, was off in _Percy memory land _and said, "His name is Chiron drool person." That didn't help at all, but no one said anything. "It's his cover name. He goes into schools as a Latin teacher by that name." The voice said like a know it all like. Ughhhhhhhhh. He pisses me off so much. I spaced off here, thinking of ways to find out who the unknown voice is.

**Oh, how I hated Yancy. And Nancy. She was a bitch. Hey Nancy and Yancy rhyme. Funny. I walked back to my mom's apartment chuckling evilly, stuck in a world of Yancy memories. Bad ones, at that. **

People were starting to get up and go back to their cabins when I jumped up. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU! WHO ARE YOU UNKNOWN VOICE, STEP OUT OF THE SHADOWS, SHOW YOURSELF" Everyone is staring at me, but no one spoke because they all want to know too. I heard a familiar chuckle as…

_Too be continued…_

**I'm evil, but review and I will update faster. And I am working on another chapter of "I'm not crazy" so be ready for that. And if you like Harry Potter, or even if you don't, go check out my Harry Potter fanfict, **_**Music brought us together, Sorrow kept us apart**_**, I really like It and the 3 songs in it I wrote. Please check it out. And first person to say their guess on the unknown person will get next chapter dedicated to them. Go review my birdies.**

**Forever in the shadows 16, Analia**

**Post script- if you have questions, email my fanfiction email, analiaJ.16 ' subject it as the story you are confused about please. **


	6. PERCY FRICKEN JACKSON IS HERE!

**Well, this is my most popular story right now so I thought I'd update. Anyone that likes Harry Potter, check out my newest story Unusual Circumstances. I love it and don't know what the matter is that no one is really reviewing (unlike this story!) and I'm worried something's wrong. I'll make a deal, anyone that reviews in this story AND that story then I will mention you in BOTH! And last chapter I promised I would mention and dedicate the chapter to the reviewer that guessed correctly who the unknown person was. Sadie Breezy was the person; it was one of your guesses Sadie! Congrats. (Post Script- Not a reading chapter)**

*Continued*

Annabeths pov

When Nico exploded it was the first time I actually noticed that a lot of the times there was an unknown voice that was ignored and then people (Nico) started to take noticed to it and got very, very, and did I mention very?, annoyed. Now that I think about it, we heard that voice a lot. "Are you going to un-mask you self? Nico asked irritated. "Yes" the figure mumbled. There was a silence that was pretty creepy until Thalia snapped. "Where are you?" Thalia asked spitefully. _Here _a voice said out of nowhere. Suddenly, the air started to chill and a tall, lean and smiling man appeared with fear in his eyes. He had messy raven hair that was maybe two inches longer then Percy's, his eyes were easy to read and a bright, sea green color. It was no lie that this gut was tall, he was as tall as Percy or taller (that's saying something) and was very lean with thin, strong muscles lining every part of his body. This guy was HOT! I swear smoke was coming off of him.

Now, before you yell at me for being a bad girlfriend; think. Please, I mean really, who else could have bright sea green eyes? Or be tall and perfectly lean? Or come to a camp that wants to murder him (and hug him) with a smile on his face? Standing in front of me was Percy. No one moved or said anything. I'm not sure if it's from shock or from not knowing it's Percy? My ADHD was acting up and I surged forward. I ran to Percy and kissed him. And he kissed back. Happily ever after right? No. I heard whispers and rumors spreading behind us, and I knew Percy heard us too. Thalia, Nico and a few others were smiling, understanding what was happening. In a flash, anger bubbled inside me and I Judo flipped Percy so his face landed inches away from the now skyscraper high camp fire. Everyone laughed and realized who it was.

To my shock (Not really, but I haven't seen Percy's actions in almost a year so give me some slack), Percy stood up and laughed. After he was off the floor, everyone (his friends, everyone else was too busy gasping at the legend) and hugged him. Percy laughed again and motioned everyone off. People backed off and started firing questions at Percy. Percy nodded, shaked his head and displayed many different Percy faces. He would blush and pale. Soon after seeing my boyfriend suffer for so long I whistled. Percy sent me a grateful look. "Look everyone, Percy is here and it is beyond amazing but we still need to finish what Apollo gave us." The camp groaned, the loudest being… Do I really have to say? "But if we all sit back down Percy can tell us about his adventures. Sound good?" I asked, more like demanded. The camp sat down, eager to hear about their hero. Percy sat down and pulled me on his lap and I giggled. I got some questioning looks and a bitter one from Jason. Percy opened his mouth to tell us his tale.

*To be continued*

**I know, it was short but I needed to get Percy in. Hopefully I can update soon with school starting again. Reviews really encourage me and I love feedback and suggestions!**

**Forever in the shadows 16, Analia**


	7. his story, his life 1

**Hullo, I am ill and thought I would post this chapter. I will be writing a lot today and will hopefully get two chapters up. Thank you to all that reviewed and starting next chapter I will be answering guest reviewers. To all member reviewers; do you like it better when I answer in a pm or would you like me to answer in the A.N.'s with the guests? Please review and tell. On with the story. **

Percy's pov.

As I was watching everyone read about me, I just had to add my thoughts. That wasn't very shocking to my ADHD brain, but what was, was the way everyone, including the new campers that didn't know me, missed me. It hurt my heart to see my beautiful Annabeth like that. With the rings around her eyes and her heavy breathing made me worry. Was I this important?

I lead Annabeth over to the campfire, the rest of the camp not far behind. I sat down on a log and pulled her onto my lap. She giggled and people sent shocked looks our way. Did she not giggle when I was gone? Did she not act as herself? Why did my friends **(the group of people I have referred to as Percy friends will be listed at the bottom and from now on they will be referred to as The gang. If anyone has any better ideas please tell.)** sighed in relief when Annabeth smiled? She is always smiling; when did things change? Momentarily forgetting my questions; I took a deep breath and started my story, expecting many interruptions.

**I was gone for around seven months **

"That's too long, I heard Annabeth whisper in a feeble, jolted tone. I kissed her hair, inhaling her sweet honey sent and at my touch she intently calmed down. Longer campers sent me questionable looks as to say _how did you calm her that quickly? _I shrugged them off, it was a gift. I inwardly smirked and continued.

**For about five of those months I was I what one would call a coma. **

Annabeth, Katie and Thalia visibly paled. I patted Annabeths shoulder and sent reassuring looks at Katie and Thalia, they glared back. Quickly I added something.

**I was not injured though,**

Color returned to the girl's faces but I was still receiving glares. Soon the rest of the females in the Gang (minus Clarisse of course) started glaring at me, waving them off I continued. They only glared more. What the fish did I do?

**I was simply under a very powerful sleeping spell. **

"Like that's any better, her royal pain in the a*s put you under it. Who knows what kind of influential dreams she could cram into your head" Thalia muttered and I smiled. It was nice to see she cared…. And the way she and Annabeth could blame everything on Hera. I chuckled lightly and she glared. "Thalia, sweetheart, if you keep glaring at me your eyes will fall out and if that happens you will be unable to glare. I suggest you stop." I said in a sickly sweet voice. She glared and replied with a just as witty comment. "No stupid. My eyes will fall out if I roll my eyes too much at you but as far as I can remember I haven't rolled my eyes at you in over a year." She smirked in pleasure but soon her smirk slid into a frown as she saw how solemn the atmosphere got. Her joking comment was a painful reminder of the previous advents. Thalia rolled her eyes at me at least 50 times a week and the fact it has been over a year since we have hung out and even longer since the TRK had their annual Sunday hang out. I was missing and before I left Thalia and the Hunters were away with Artemis and Thalia couldn't light travel to a place for them to meet.

I look over and see Nico on the verge of tears; I can basically see the memories flowing through his brain. Thalia was the same. I took this matter into my hands and announced, "The TRK will be having their annual Sunday hang out early this week and it will be taking place tomorrow." Some campers looked confused at my announcement and some looked jealous, but all that mattered was that Nico and Thalia were beaming up at me and I had the bubbly feeling of excitement in my stomach.

**And around the end of April, I woke up to see a bunch of friendly wolfs staring at me with very sharp teeth. **

The boy who I am guessing is Jason jumped up and yelled, "Did Alpha, Omega, Gama and Beta eat you or at least take off some bones and flesh? They are very evil animals and let few people near them. Including ME!" He boasted to the camp. Some fumed (Why? They only insulted me, not them), some ignored him (Good dogs, I have taught you well), and some rolled their eyes (ME!) I was about to carry on when Annabeth elbowed me and hissed "Defend your honor" What the Fish? I didn't care but with the murderous glint in her eyes I had to, "Jason, the wolfs talked to me and they said that you try to get near them but they don't like you. And no, they would never eat or hurt me. They love me like Angel loves Total **(Does anyone get this?) **and there is the fact that Lupa would kill them if they did anything to me." I smirked and Annabeth grinned. Jason slumped down in his seat and the two people sitting next to him laughed as he sulked. Feeling bad, I said "No offence." Jason glared at me as I continued on.

**Being me I petted their teeth,**

The camp laughed.

**And then they decided I was brave and brought me to Lupa. She trained me and now I can somewhat shot an arrow. **

My friends cheered. "Care to demonstrate?" Nico asked and I stood up, getting a bow from an Apollo kid. I laced the bow and got into position. People ducked and sucked in their breath, I guess rumors spread. PLUCK. The sound was echoing through the camp and then somehow landed in the fire. It became a part of the cinders surrounding the fire and everyone laughed. Will shrugged, "At least it went forward." Que more laughs, meanies. I pouted and continued.

**After a week or two of training Lupa sent me on the journey to Camp Jupiter.**

"Roman camp" Jason said and everyone ignored him. Even the people sitting next to him. Poor guy, I continued to save him shame.

**It was easy because I knew what to avoid because of previous quests. Soon I was there but half way through the Journey I found the Gorgon sisters and they followed me until camp. **

Annabeth faced palmed. "Of course he would get the monsters that had a grudge on them because of what he did to their family" Some people looked confused and to clarify Grover said "First quest, killing Medusa, you guys should know this, we have taught you." "What the Fish?" As I said this I got odd looks but I just waved them off because Thalia gave me the universal sign for _I'll tell you later._

**We had this huge fight and then I escaped for a while. On my way to the camp I saw this hippy bag lady and she asked me to carry her. I told her…**

"Yes" Nico finished for me. I glared at him and said spitefully "I wish I left her to the Mercy of the Gorgons." People gasped and I could feel Annabeth thinking _Avoid that person, they must be truly evil if Percy wouldn't want to help her at all. _I continued, to show everyone (cough, cough, Annabeth, cough, cough) why I hated the person.

**Yes and carried her soon to realize that she was the almighty Hera. **Rapidly I stopped and stood up, it had gotten late and there was something I needed to do before the Harpy's come patrolling. I fake yawned and told everyone to go to bed, reluctantly they did so and as Annabeth got up to leave I pulled her into a kiss. Her sweet taste of raspberry and vanilla was welcoming, tt was a pure bliss moment and we stayed there forever. Just kissing and feeling the greatly missed effect of each other's company

*To be continued*

**What did you think? Please review and tell. I am working on the next chapter and I am pretty sure everyone can guess what it will be. **

**The Gang**

**Percy Jackson**

**Annabeth Chase**

**Grover Underwood**

**Thalia Grace**

**Nico ****di Angelo**

**Rachel Elizabeth Dare**

**The Stoll Brothers**

**Katie Gardner**

**Will Solace**

**Chris ****Rodriguez**

**Clarisse La Rue**

**That will be it for now, but Romans will be added in some of my other stories. Please review. **

**Forever in the Shadows 16, Analia**


	8. TRK day, part 1

**This is a filler chapter before the real actions gets put into play. **

**Disclaimer- Rick owns all but The TRK idea is mine.**

Percy's pov

I woke up feeling refreshed. I just had the best sleep I have had all year. It was some welcoming, familiar feeling that brought comfort to my sleep. Slowly I opened my eyes to see the hospital, messy Poseidon cabin. Confused I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming but when the hard sensation plunged into my now normal skin the events of last night came flooding back to me. I could still feel my Wise Girls lips on mine and I could hear myself saying that today was a TRK day. TRK DAY! I jumped out of bed and quickly put on a pair of dark man skinny jeans and a t-shirt. I grasped a dark sea green sweatshirt and pulled it over my t-shirt. I ran my hand through my hair messing it up and pulled my hood over it. I slipped on my black high-tops and slipped my wallet into my back pocket. I was ready to go wake up my dear, lovely cousins.

When I got to Nico's cabin I slid my sword through the guard skeletons so they were disabled long enough for me to slip in. I flicked on the lights and watched as the florescent bulbs lit up the dark room. Everything was as I remembered but just a tad bit messier. Nico was softly snoring into his pillow when I started to tickle his feet. He started to laugh and then he started to roll. As I continued he laughed harder and rolled more viciously. And as I predicted he rolled off the bed. Landing with a thump, his eyes flew open. Groaning he stood up and complained "Go away Percy, You are a dream Stop haunting me." Shocked, I took a step back. Did Nico really have night mares of me returning? Did others? Slowly I stepped forward, and then another; I pulled the little boy into a hug and gave him a nuggie. "Hey kid, It really is me. Today's TRK day and I don't think you want to miss this." I said softly, Nico rubbed his eyes and looked up. "PERCY!" he yelled, finally coming to the conclusion it was me. "Yup," I smiled at his glowing joy. It was hard to remember the guy was only 13, he has been through so much. "Come on, get dressed, we need to go wake up Pinecone face." Nico grinned and ran into the bathroom.

About ten minutes later Nico came out in black, man skinny jeans and a black t-shirt that had a white skull on it. Under the skull in red words it said _Death is only a dream. _I raised my eyebrows at him and he shrugged. Sitting on his bed he pulled on his black high tops. After he tied them he jumped up and smiled. Together we walked to the door and skipped t Thalia's cabin.

We finally got to Thalia's cabin; it was quit the adventure because we had to dodge odd looks, crazed fan girls and some gay guys. I knocked on the door because the lights were on and Nico and I were in no mood to see Thalia naked. After a couple seconds a guy with a blond crew cut and icy blue eyes, he had a scar above his lip and was frowning. "Hello, why are you in here; this is Thalia's cabin?" I asked bluntly. "This is my cabin, I am the leader. I was about to lunge at him when Thalia came to the door. She leaned over and whispered something in his ear and slowly he backed back into the room. "Sorry about him; he is a little off." Thalia cracked a grin while saying this and walked out.

As we were walking I took in what Thalia was wearing. She had a knee length jean skirt on with a light blue pair of tights. Her hunter's parker was covering her torso and her Tiara was shining in her black hair. She lacked her normal make up and fierce jelled spikes in her hair. Her pale skin was tanner and her she grew taller. She was wearing our signature black high tops. Altogether Thalia looks a lot more grown up.

Then I look at Nico, he has grown taller too, now up to my chin. He gained more muscle and now I can see the paranoid actions that many of the older, war veteran campers have. IT scared me to see him like this, he shouldn't of have to see the evils he has or feel the pain that he has. Now, I make a vow to help him keep his childhood. They both have grown up and now I realize what I did to everyone. But now, today, I was going to make it up. Too them at least. This would be the best day of their, and my, life.

**Not the whole thing, but I'm off to go skiing and thought since I didn't update the other day that I could give you awesome fans this. This is a real filler chapter and I just want to say that I cut the real chapter into thirds, because it was too long. Please read and review.**

**Forever in the Shadows 16, Analia**


	9. TRK Day!

**Here we go!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

Percy's pov

Me, Thalia and Nico deiced to act normal and we took the bus to NYC. When we got on we headed right to the back seat and grabbed the three row seat. We sat there in normal silence until I broke the ice by asking "So why did Grover tell the little kids that they should know what happened on my first quest?" Thalia and Nico shared a look; "Tell me." I urged them, the look was shared again. Coming to my last defense I playfully punched them but it was hard enough for them to get the message. Thalia started to speak.

"Well after you left, a lot of new campers came, and you were slowly being forgotten. People didn't want to look for you, they wanted to train." I nodded understanding but I felt a pang of resentment. Quickly I brushed it off; training was more important. "Someone proposed the idea of educating everyone about you; half the gang thought it was great idea and the others; not so much." I winced; I hate it when we fight. "Thalia and I disagreed" Nico hastily cut in. "Well we split up and it was like a war zone, like if you remember when we were fighting about who was your best friend?" I nodded and felt guilt. It was after the Titan war and everything was great until the topic was brought up. The gang all went against each other, it was finally put to a stop but I hated the pain it brought. "Well it was like that but worse because we were in teams. One team finally won so we gave lessons about you. It is mostly taught by the gang and after we covered the major stuff we talked about life at camp. That's how everyone knew about the bow and arrow mishap. We forgave each other, but some people took their pain and misery out on the kids, now when you are mentioned, the side that won makes sure that the camp knows everything relating." I might have cried, they taught lessons about me, why? Why did I have to bring this much pain? "Percy," Nico said picking up for a crying Thalia, "We need you to patch it all up. WE need you to make us all realize our mistakes. Please help them, us. Please reunite us a one." Now we were all crying; all for different reasons. This day was not going as planned.

"Well, now on that sad note we will exit the bus and head to Dolly's." I said in an old, wise, mocking voice. Thalia shoved me forward, "Don't act like Chiron, it makes you look old" She laughed, drying her tears, and soon Nico joined in. I tried to stop them but it was no use so I just joined in. So here we are, walking along the streets of NYC, laughing our asses off and getting weird looks, what's new?

"Dolly's Dolly's Dolly's! Nico chanted as we entered. The smell of Pancakes and home overwhelmed me and I felt light headed._ Oh, how I missed this. _Dolly's was a small café in a small ally. It was home outside of home to us and we loved it. Dolly herself came and greeted us, "Long time no see" She said cheerfully as we found our way to our normal table. Just as I was going to sit Dolly pulled me into a hug, "Percy I'm glad you returned, I don't know where you went or what god needed you but now your back, enjoy life while it lasts. It won't last forever" I pulled away to see her teary eyed. Thalia and Nico sent me confused looks that I shrugged off. I was just as confused, was Dolly clear sited? What did she know?

We ordered our food and it came out very quickly. Staring at the food for a moment I sent a quick pray to my dad and then devoured it. As we ate we made small talk and laughed. It felt like old times when the war was done and there was a clear horizon. Sooner or later we knew our food would all be gone but that doesn't mean we weren't all disappointed when it happened.

I left money on the table and we headed out. Nico and Thalia were laughing about something while I was in deep thought about what Dolly said. What could it mean? How did she know about me? Quickly shaking those thoughts out of my head I suggest that we go to Lagoon. Nico and Thalia agreed and we all did our represented travel to Utah.

Let me tell you this; Lagoon is the coolest place ever. It is this amusement park with a zoo and all these awesome activities. You could take a chair lift over the park; it was amazing. Once we played for our tickets Nico dragged us straight to Wicked. The coolest roller coaster on the planet of this earth. You felt as you were flying and you can hear nothing because everyone is too busy screaming. We got in the line and prepared ourselves for the long wait.

My ADHD was acting up after about 15 minutes and I could tell my cousins were just as Antsy as me. To space the silence out I asked "What is your guy's favorite ride here?" Swiftly Thalia said wicked and Nico said Spider man. I had to agree, Wicked was amazing but Spider man was also cool. "You" they asked in synch; creepy. "Wicked" I said smirking, knowing Nico would be pissed I sided with Thalia. Nico, doing the mature thing, stuck his tongue out at me. I copied the motion as Thalia laughed, shaking her head.

After what seemed like forever we finally got on the ride, and let me tell you; I don't think any of us have ever screamed the loud. Corkscrew, hill, small corkscrew, Ahhhhhhhhh! We're falling, corkscrew, cork screw, hill, downhill, again!

When we got off we had this really great idea about going on every ride. So in four hours twenty -three minutes and ten seconds we went on every ride, Nico fainted and Thalia threw up and I almost lost my vocal cords. Great. Hint my sarcasm. But on the bright side; we ran into no monsters!

We decided we had enough and headed out. We all did our respective travels to my house. When we got there we all flopped on the nearest piece of furniture, exhausted. One by one we all dosed off into dreamless sleeps.

*After nap*

I slowly woke up to the sound of giggling. Groggily I opened my eyes to see Nico and Thalia smiling evilly over my face. It took a minute for me to notice the thick, hot pink sharpie in Thalia's hand and suddenly it all clicked.

"I'm going to kill you!" I shout jumping up. Slowly their happy faces fad into ones of fright. They start to run and I chase them all the way back to camp, not even noticing the mess on my face.

Thalia and Nico sprint past Camp's border and right into the campfire area where I can hear the rest of the camp waiting impatiently for us to come. As I enter laughter starts and I started to feel self-conscious.

Clearing my throat I announce that I am going to start telling my story. The laughter dies and Nico and Thalia pop out from behind Annabeth. I sigh and open my mouth to start.

**Well….Thoughts anyone?**


End file.
